The conversion of energy from a fluid flow, such as from the wind, to electrical energy has been typically implemented in the past with large singular horizontal axis turbines. The energy conversion efficiency for such a configuration may be limited. As alternate energy sources such as wind energy are increasingly utilized to counter the rising energy costs of fossil fuels, it becomes more vital that energy efficiencies associated with these alternate energy sources be maximized.
Current renewable systems that produce any meaningful level of power are typically large, complex, fixed installation systems, such as geothermal plants, solar arrays, large wind turbines, dams that include large water turbines, and the like. For such systems site parameters are often inflexible, as it is difficult to find adequate space in locations that are well suited to produce energy but that do not raise objections, such as for aesthetic reasons. Site location, approval, and preparation costs often represent a significant portion of the cost of producing energy. In such large systems installation costs also typically represent a substantial portion of the final cost of energy. In wind systems initial costs typically include obtaining site approvals (which are often opposed for aesthetic reasons), site preparation, construction of large foundations, transportation costs, costs of assembly of large, complex systems (including necessity for cranes and similar large, expensive equipment), and elevation mechanisms. A need exists for improved methods and systems for converting energy from a fluid flow to electrical energy, especially in the domain of portable wind power platforms.